sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Filan Kelborn
Filan Kelborn is a legendary Mandalorian who is renowned for his battle prowess and tactical aptitude. He is known for re-implementing the the Quantum Augments and killing almost all of the previous subjects. He is the current Alor of Clan Kelborn. Early Life Abandoned by his actual father at a young age after being put through the augmentation process, Filan was swiftly adopted by the former Alor of Clan Kelborn, Achilles Kelborn, who raised the boy as his own. Filan was raised to honor the resolnare, the Mandalorian way of life. He was taught in the ways of combat, battlefield strategy, and medical aid. Filan had a burning desire to live life as a Mandalorian, and to see his Clan become the greatest of the Mandalorian clans. For many years, it appeared that dream came to fruition, until an unexpected betrayal occurred. An Unexpected Betrayal The news of a betrayal reached the ears of Filan quickly, and he was shocked to hear that Achilles, the man who raised him, had betrayed Clan Kelborn. Heartbroken, Filan removed himself from his comrades for several months, thinking of a solution. Biding his time and stewing in his anger, Filan decided that vengeance was the only route. Filan tracked down Achilles, and fought him, with Filan delivering the killing blow. Filan took Achilles' armor and declared himself the new Alor of Clan Kelborn. Return of the Plague For years, Filan struggled to return his Clan to their former glory. He took time to think of a solution, until one revealed itself to him. Filan would revive the Quantum Projects, the same Projects that imbued him with his augments. His plan was forward, he would kidnap individuals, augment them, and place a control chip in their cerebral cortex. Filan would have his own army of super soldiers to do his bidding. He began his work quickly, infiltrating the Imperium's elite 90th Wing Division. His first victim was a young boy named Hadzuska Nekiri. Filan kidnapped the boy and was able to augment him before his comrades rescued him. When Filan was revealed as the masked man who was behind the kidnappings, a warrant was immediately issued for his arrest. This would not deter him from his ultimate goal, and Filan continued down the path he set for himself. His next victim was Zakeil Varad, a young Mandalorian girl. Again, the process was complete and a Filan set out to find his next victim. After he augmented Zakeil, Filan saw a new opportunity. With the chip implanted in Zakeil, Filan forced her to turn control of Clan Varad over to him. With Kelborn and Varad under his leadership, Filan was close to achieving his goal until he hit an unexpected obstacle. Disappearance After uniting Kelborn and Varad, Filan was confronted by Zakeil. With her chip removed, she challenged him, and after a long battle, Zakeil took the advantage and apparently killed Filan. In truth, Filan survived, and disappeared for many years, trying to figure out his next move. Return Filan deduced that his only chance of survival would be to return to the Imperium. Filan was greeted by the former Voice of the Emperor, Q'urrim Midicoil. Qurrim offered Filan a chance at redemption, if he served Emperor Arestenax. Filan agreed, and was welcomed back. A New Era Now, with Clan Kelborn rebirthed, Filan sets his sights on a more foreseeable future: Survival and prosperity. With the use of his real father, Darth Andrekios, and his shipyards, Filan was able to create a modest fleet for his clan, and brought in slaves and any other being looking for a purpose to fill the ranks of his warriors. Category:Personnel